The Pokégirl
by KitKatKins
Summary: When Ashlie leaves home to start her belated Pokémon jorney, she finds it isn't so easy to keep her deepest secret hidden from her new friends. Things get even worse when Team Rocket shows upwith a new invention that will change the Pokémon world forever.
1. Ashley

_Here's my second fanfiction. I'm rating it T just in case. I'm not going to rush this one, or I'll lose my interest and it'll die like my last fanfcition. Hope you enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

Ashley Novalin opened her closet door, looking for some comfortable weekend clothes. It was Saturday, her favorite day of the week. It was also the day for her summer morning walk. She loved the cool, crisp air that cleanses her lungs with every breath. She took out her favorite T-shirt and some denim jeans, and started to get dressed when the doorbell rang. She tugged on her t-shirt and walked out her door, when she heard her mother welcome a guest. As Ashley walked closer, she saw a young boy in the doorway, maybe a year or two younger then she was. He had jet black hair under a red-and-white cap. She held back a snort. Was this another Ash Ketchum clone? He didn't have a Pikachu, at least.

She walked into the room, and smiled at the boy while her mother introduced him. "Ashley, this is Toby." She nodded at the boy. "Hello. My name is Ashley." Before the boy could say a word, her mother continued. "He says he just started his Pokémon journey, and came to this town." Toby quickly cut in. "I was wondering if anyone wanted to join me, I'd like to have a friend with me, but if you don't want to…." The boy nervously looked at the ground. Ashley wondered if he had gotten a bad first impression of her. She always worried about that.

Her mother didn't seem to notice. "You still have your Eevee, right, Ashley? I bet she'd love to have an adventure. I remember when you were small; you used to talk endlessly about leaving home..." Ashley blushed. She realized how long it had been sense anyone had seen her Pokémon. She was about to explain her corny excuse when the boy's eyes lit up. "You have an Eevee, too?" he dropped a Pokéball on the ground, and a drowsy Eevee came out with a quick flash.

"Eve?" The Pokémon yawned, and wagged his tail at the sight of the strangers. "His name's Cody. He's usually very lively, but we've been training all day." With a quick glance and a nod Ashley picked up the tired Eevee. He yawned again and fell asleep when she started to scratch behind his ears. "Well, Toby, would you like to sit down…?" Ashley's mother asked after an awkward silence. The boy shook his head. "I want to train my new Horsea, and will once Cody wakes up." Without looking up from the dog-like Pokémon, Ashley started a conversation. "Where'd you get the little guy?"

"Just Yesterday I was on the other side of town. My mother told me of a lady that bred Pokémon; she said she had one Eevee that hadn't found a home, and was giving him away free to the first person who wanted him. I was lucky enough to get him."

Ashley raised her head. "My aunt's a Pokémon breeder. Was she by the Pokémart?"

"Yup. That's her."

By now the Pokémon had woken up, on the ground, and was ready to leave. "Well, Ashley, will you go with Toby?" Ashley nodded, remembering her dreams when she was younger. It'd be nice to fulfill those dreams. "Alright, sure." She got her tennis shoes on, and her mother asked another, harder question. "Where's you Eevee, sweetie? Aren't you taking her along?" "Uh… she's at the daycare." Ashley flinched at her reply, knowing it was a popular tool for novice Pokémon breeders. She had to add "Alone.", but then it sounded suspicious. Her oblivious mother once again did not notice anything odd. "Alright. Be sure to pick her up before you go!"

Ashley couldn't help but smile at her mom's bright personality. "I'll miss you, mom." She gave her a hug. "I will to honey. Be sure to write!" Ashley nodded, and walked back to the living rom. "Bye!' She called as she walked out the door with Toby. _I can't believe it. _She thought. _I barely know this kid, and now I'm traveling the region with him? _


	2. Nathan

"Electrike! Go!" A Pokéball flew into the air. In midair a soft red form started shaping into the green dog-like Pokémon. "Trike!" "Ok, Electrike! Use Thunder wave!" The electric-type stared into the eyes of its opponent, a Charmeleon. His fur slowly devolved static and started sparking with the Thunder Wave. "Electrike!" The Pokémon ran forward and released its energy toward the lizard-like Pokémon. The Charmeleon dodged the wave and waited for its first command.

"Flare! Use Ember!" "Electrike! Spark!" The two Pokémon ran toward each other and clashed. The electric Pokémon rammed his opponent on the side and let the Spark hit him as well as the weak but damaging tackle. The Charmeleon was able to catch the Electrike as it ran by him with a scorching Ember, but was not able to burn him.

"Electrike! Thunderbolt it!" "Flare! Metal Claw!" The Electrike had no choice to run towards his opponent to charge, as he had strict commands not to turn his back to another Pokémon during a battle. He was almost charged up, but he had already gotten within a few yards of the Charmeleon. He tried to arch around the lizard, but the Pokémon closed in on the wall. There was no escape from the Metal Claw.

Panicked, the Lightning Pokémon let lose his Thunderbolt wildly, which hit a Kirlia watching the battle. "Hey!" A young girl yelled. The Electrike's trainer, a light-brown haired boy of 14 glanced over to her. "I'm sorry!" "Sorry isn't good enough! You better now have hurt my darling Kirlia!" The girl continued yelling, but the boy ignored her. He had enough annoying little girls at home.

"Flare! Use Return!" "Electrike! Get out of there, and spin back around with a Quick Attack!" The speedy Electrike ran, going in a circle around the battle arena. He came back with a direct hit to the Fire-type Pokémon, which paused for a second, surprised by the speed of its opponent. He quickly remembered his command, shook his head, and ran towards the still circling Electrike. "Char!" The Charmeleon let lose, the love for its trainer shining brightly when the boy noticed how hard it hit. He winced when his Pokémon didn't get up. The battle was between only the two Pokémon. If his Electrike didn't get up it would be a quick end to the battle.

The Electrike didn't get up. The girl on the other end of the field smiled. "I won!" The boy started to walk up to his Pokémon, when he was momentarily blinded by a bright light. Once his eyes gained their sight back, he could see his starter Pokémon was evolving. The Pokémon was awake now, and standing tall, almost like it was proud. The white glowing shape slowly grew taller and wider, and as quick as it started, it stopped. "Manectric!"

The boy's eyes sparkled in joy. "Ele- Manectric! You evolved!" He didn't notice the Charmeleon girl was standing right beside him. "Congratulations. I'm Kaylee." The boy jerked his head, startled. "Uh, Nathan." He grabbed her outstretched hand and gave it a shake. Nathan's other hand reached into his back pocket. "Oh no, you keep the money. That beautiful evolution was payment enough." Nathan nodded. He couldn't think how to respond, head cloudy from things moving a little quicker then usual. "Yeah… Thanks for the battle."

The two parted ways; Kaylee walked straight to her Pokémon to praise it. Nathan decided to keep his new Manectric out of the Pokéball. Before leaving, he slipped a little money into the girl's bag. Evolution or not, he still lost.

Nathan walked out of the practice gym, quickly seeing a girl not too much younger then himself and a boy about 10, who looked a lot like that famous kid. What was his name again….? Mash Ketchup? Ash Ketchum? Yeah, that must have been it. He noticed a bump on his side, and saw that his Manectric nudged him. "Another battle so soon? If you insist. Hey, you! Want a battle?" He called to the girl. She looked old enough to have some decent Pokémon.

Ashley flicked her head to the voice. A trainer that looked about 14 was asking her for a battle. Why? Couldn't he tell she was a beginning trainer? Well, no he couldn't. A normal girl her age would have had Pokémon for two years already. "Uh, no thanks." His Manectric looked like it could make her Eevee faint in a single move.

Nathan frowned and walked closer. "Sure? We could do strongest versus strongest." He loved those battles. Heck, one just evolved his Manectric. Ashley shook her head. "I'm… a late starter. Just today, actually."

"Well, I could join you guys for a few towns. I just arrived at this region, you probably know it better then I do." "Yeah! Come with us!" Toby half yelled. Ashley smiled and rolled her eyes. "Sure, you can come. I'm Ashley." She held out her hand. Nathan grasped it and shook. "Nathan."


	3. Cody

__

_Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I think I'm done making up snowday homework, so I'll be able to post sooner next time._

* * *

_"Cody! Come out!" _

The voice echoed through my little home. I woke from my slumber reluctantly, trying to remember the dream I was having moments ago. Hmm… nope. The only thing that I remembered was that I was happy having the dream.

Oh well, I had to forget about that and obey the kid who gave me this home. I dunno why I obey him… probably exchange for the food he gives me. I shook my fur, and cleared my mind.

I was instantly in a room with many smells. I couldn't recognize most of them, and the rest were mixed together in a soup of scents. I opened my eyes and called, "I'm here!" The first thing I saw was the Horsea I had battled earlier. Was she also obeying this boy? To the other side of me I saw a Manectric, Luxio, and a Pachirishu. They all slightly smelled like an older boy next to them, and I assumed they obeyed the boy.

My boy, who name I learned was Toby, started to speak in that odd accent he uses. "Cody, this is Horsea." Duh, I knew that. Why was he calling me Cody? I gave the sea horse a polite nod, not knowing how to greet her. "And these are Nathan's Pokémon. They're names are Manectric, Luxio, and Pachirishu." Was I the only one called by a different name then my own? I also gave them nods, and sniffed around.

In the room, there were three human nests. One was on top of another, and the third one was by itself. The bottom nest smelled like the older boy, and the top one smelled like Toby. The one by itself smelled different... female. If there was a girl with these boys, where was she?

Bored, I walked out of the room. My nose was filled with perfume and the scent of Chansey. I quickly caught the girl's scent, which went to a tall, blue object with a black glass-like circle on top. As I walked by, another scent joined the girl's. It smelled a little like me. Maybe it was another Eevee? Nose close to the ground, I had no idea what was in front of me until I ran into a wall. Wall? It was too soft to be a wall. I looked up and saw an angry Blissey staring down at me. I swore it gave me the stink eye. Weren't they supposed to be nice? "Sorry." It didn't move, and I was forced to walk back to the room.

"Cody. There you are." The older boy said as I walked in. "Toby! Found him!" Toby walked into the room. "Thanks! Where was he?" "He just walked into the room." "Oh."

_Whatever._ I thought as I climbed up the small ladder to Toby's bed. I walked in circles as I arrived at my destination. I lay down, watching the two boys talk through the rungs of the ladder. Their voices became louder and higher when another Eevee walked into the room.

She tried to act happy (which easily fooled the humans), but I could tell she just wanted to relax. "Hello there," I called, but she pretended not to hear me and she was stroked. I rolled my eyes. Humans. They treat us like we are their pups.

She let them pamper her for a moment, and then she left the room. As the humans called for her to come back, I secretly wished she would come back, too. She was kinda pretty, but the real reason I wanted to see her was that I could tell she was different, like she had a secret.


End file.
